Fate
by FrozenFan18
Summary: It has ways of bringing two souls together... no matter how far. (first story. Rated T to be safe.)
1. Prolouge

Prologue...

* * *

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." - Albert Einstein

* * *

"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."  
― Allen Saunders

* * *

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

* * *

"Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving." -Albert Einstein

* * *

"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them...Also remember, Sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will ? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."  
― Marilyn Monroe


	2. Dean

Chapter 1: On the side of the road...

* * *

Like the beginning of any story...

It was a dark and stormy night.

At least a stormy late afternoon, to be precise; 6:03 PM. Although the news had already predicted a 49% percent chance of thunderstorms, the odds had somehow tipped in the weather's obviously gloomy favor. The unforgiving pouring of water droplets had been caused by them relinquished their seats in the livid, smoky clouds and were now silent yet ferociously quick in the never-ending race to splatter with a light 'thump' on the object they were closest to. On the part of the heavens, the crystalline raindrops created the blurred view of a particularirly dark grey canvas known as the sky, complete with even darker clouds that were occasionally yet very briefly illuminated by scintillating lightning streaks arcing like commodious and grandiose bridges from one cloud to the ground. As fast and even faster than jets were the cold, whipping winds; acrimonious enough for someone to mistake the booming thunderstorm for a horrible blizzard. The altitudinous skyscrapers in the distance were much darker than any part or thing in the sky, almost looking like soot-black spears trying to do what their name suggested. The smaller things were also as dark as the tall structures that towered above them, only slightly more visible to the naked eye. For instance, There were smaller houses some miles away from the large noisy city, standing like statues against the unforgiving winds. Very seldom would you a person out in the dreadful downpour an d if you did, they would retreat to their houses a few seconds later. Even pets were inside, for no owner would dare leave them out there to suffer. The only other living creature to be outside were plants and huge trees, but they could not register the biting temperatures. However, there on the suburban streets a mile or two away from the city was a vehicle moving at a sloth-slow pace. It was a navy blue van, a moderately sized Honda that was neither too rusty nor fancy; with obsidian windshield wipers that swayed like a hypnotic watch of some sort. It's Windows were black; too dark to see thru from outside the vehicle, but inside..._then _things were clearer... not much clearer, but clearer all the same:

"...The suuun's... gone diiim... and the skyyy's... tuurned blaaack..."Came the slow and sad music from the radio. "...cause IIII... looved herrrr... and she didn't... love baaack... "

The music was quiet, and yet filled small confines of the car. It's seats were clean and comfy, as well a dark leather to cover it. Five plush and firm seats were in the car, and the only one occupied was the driver seat.

And there was Dean.

He was 22, and a scientist. He was six foot' one, very intelligent, caucausian and had messy black hair that partially covered his ears. He had strong structure to his face as if he were showing his amazing qualities physically, and he sported emerald eyes. His body build was normal, not flabby and slightly muscular. Dean was sitting upright in the car, his hands gently holding the steering wheel. A frown had long since taken possession of his lips, and his eyes were still slightly red. The red shirt he wore was stained with droplets, but not that of the rain and he seemed to be deeply of something.

Or namely, someone.

Teresa was his fiancé some time ago. There was a few days until the marriage. She was truly beautiful: both physically and personally. Teresa was Six feet in height and a natural brunette with freckles that lay on the bridge of her nose and hugged her lovely cheeks as well. The two were the greatest of friends since 8th grade, and each had a little in common with the other. They would spend their time walking thru the wilderness they called their backyard and chat for hours on end. On occasion, he would tell a joke or try to do something that resulted him in slight pain and she'd laugh and laugh and laugh, a sound he was happy to hear all the time. As 11th grade came around, the boy eventually gathered courage to ask her for agreement to go on a date. After a full minute of wide eyes, blushing mixed with freckles and some stuttering, the girl agreed and before long they were dating almost weekly. When they graduated from college and were out on another date, he gathered courage to ask her for something else: her hand in marriage. The reaction was the same as his asking for the first date: a yes. The parent's reaction was...slightly reluctant: but still a proud yes in the end.

and then she was gone...taken in the sudden grip of death...

He sniffled once, wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt and continued driving. A few seconds later, a lightning flash. This flash... this brief illumination to the landscape before him...would forever change his life.

For in that instant, he saw something.

It was fluttering and transparent and attached to a small heap of blue on the sidewalk. He watched it from the shrinking distance, a bit perplexed. What was this oddly colored object? Was it a piece of garbage? Was it a kite of some sort? Was it a toy? Was a blanket? What was this oddly colored object?

When the distance between him and the thing was 4 feet, his feet dug into the brakes and his door flew open. Dean hurriedly ran towards it now and skidded to halt beside, soon squatting after.

She was limp on her side, soaked by rain and the wet sidewalk she was on. The woman was tall, possibly an inch below him as far as he could tell... and definitely the strangest he'd ever seen. This lady was strikingly eyecatching; She had a beautiful hourglass figure, an almost ridiculously large/ long platinum blonde braid with what looked like snowflake encrustations and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head, although she had one lone split curl at her forehead. She wore a bizzare, crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a crystallized bodice, a midthigh slit in her dress, powder blue sleeves and fancy high heel shoes. At the back of her bodice was a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves decorated with big snowflakes and obviously the thing he saw fluttering. Upon closer inspection, he saw a wound on her calf that oozed out blood.

Dean hesitated, unsure of what he should do. He could he take her to the police to find her identity...he could just leave her there...or...

"...nnnnn..."

Dean's head immediately faced downwards at the woman when her small, moan that sounded much like a whimper. The man hesitated as the rain beat down on them for three more minutes, before his hands reached down to touch her a small sigh had told them to. He shoveled his hands under side and was a bit surprised to find some warmth still in her. Nevertheless, it was only a sign that cold was draining her body heat. So, he finished scooping her up and now walked back to his car, cradling her in his arms until he gently placed her in the passenger seat next to his.

_'Ah...what the heck..._' He thought to himself as he continued driving. _'I'm too close to home not to help out a new patient, anyways...'_


	3. Awake

She could hardly feel anything...

It was far too fuzzy to think clearly and the the throbbing pain didn't seem to recede at all...She briefly glanced around when her eyelids got the strength to open. There was nothing much to see, but only because her vision was as clouded as her mind. Her body twitched and ached, and seemed to creak as she tried to sit up and young woman was able to blink the blinding lights away and get a good look at her surroundings.

There seemed to be a plush couch seating her and there were two desks seated on either side of her. A very long one was in front of her, and in front of that, there was a very large, rectangular black... shiny thing.


End file.
